


i have the tendency of getting very physical

by Bhanumati



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Exhibitionism, Fondling, Inappropriate touching, M/M, NSFW, Public Blow Jobs, but keith loves it, no beta we die like men, pervert!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhanumati/pseuds/Bhanumati
Summary: they're just teenagers in high school doing what teenagers do.





	i have the tendency of getting very physical

**Author's Note:**

> how dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable

-

-

-

Keith starred - because who wouldn’t- as Lance stretched. Long, limber, gorgeous brown skin stretched out evenly on both sides in a perfect split. His eyes roamed from surprisingly bare (fuck him that’s hot) calves up to muscled thighs. Christ on a stick, the boy was exquisite. Keith sighed as Lance effortlessly turned his torso around and bent over, his forehead touching the tip of his shoe. 

 

Keith tilted his head as he oogled the plump ass on display. _Fuck_. 

 

His phone beeped and he looked down. Shiro was waiting for him in the parking lot. Keith got up and mourned his loss. 

 

\---

 

See, Keith and Lance had this ... _thing_ . They were half-way into their senior year of high school, shared all but one class, and had mostly the same friends. But being in their senior year meant their hormones were raging and they were popping some weird and awkward boners at weird and awkward times and while Keith was mostly ( _mostly_ ) able to keep his shit in check, Lance wasn’t so subtle. 

 

To put it simply, Lance liked to flirt. Everyone knew that. He even flirted with the teachers. More often than not, his flirting with other students got him nowhere. None of it phased Lance, though. But starting about two weeks ago, Lance got more...handsy. Started directing most, if not all, his flirting towards Keith. Keith had no idea what was causing it, not that he was complaining. Nope. No, Sir. Maybe Lance couldn’t control his hormones or something. Keith thought - with a shiver and a barely held back moan - that Lance was just a pervert (yes, _please!_ ) But the _thing_ they had between them started then and hadn’t really stopped. 

 

It was simple, really; Lance casually throwing an arm over the back of the bench chair they were sitting on at lunch and spreading his knees, knocking one into Keith’s as he sipped on a drink. Keith remembered sliding his eyes up from their touching knees, up jean-clad thighs (there was a slim rip with some skin bulging around it and Keith _swears_ his eyes didn’t linger) and up a slim waist until he reached his face, where Lance just winked at him. 

 

 _Well._ Keith hid flush behind his own drink but pushed his knee back into Lances.

 

The touches had never stopped and neither of them acknowledged it. 

 

Over the following months, they continued into bolder, more daring gropes. Knee brushes turned into brushing thighs to hips to brushing shoulders as they continued to sit next to each other. There were sly looks as they passed each other in the hallways. Hell, Lance would outright look at him with hooded eyes, lick his lips, and wink if he knew no one was looking. Heaven help him if Lance had a fucking lollipop that day. 

 

One would think being in class would make the groping stop, but it didn’t. In fact, it only got worse (read; better) in third period because Keith was stupid. Being the antisocial enigma he was, Keith sat in the far corner, against the wall. Away from everyone, until Lance decided to join him. Keith was touchless in that period for a total of three days before, _shocker!_ Keith couldn’t take it anymore and knocked a knee against Lance. That was the first day Lance had ever put his hands on Keith (his thigh, specifically,) and the first night Keith moaned Lance’s name in the safe confines of his own room. 

 

When their friends asked what was up with them sitting closely at lunch, Lance just shrugged and Keith mentioned something about just being grateful they weren’t fighting anymore. He couldn’t remember. He was too busy focusing on the warm hand splayed against his lower back. 

 

Keith blamed it on his raging hormones, but there was a part of him - sometimes it was on the surface, sometimes it was buried deep down - that hoped Lance was just a pervert. Hoped that Lance would move his hand just an inch _so_ and he would be holding the raging hardon he wanted _Lance_ to take care of for once. Sometimes he just wanted to bury his nose in Lance’s neck and run his hands up soft skin. There were times, more often than not, when he just wanted to bend Lance over and fuck him stupid- but then he thought if Lance would even like to bottom - he sure hoped so. 

 

Life was hell on earth for Keith. 

 

He fucking loved it. 

 

\---

 

There was a switch one day. Out of the blue, making Keith’s heart stutter to a stop. Keith had over-excitedly volunteered to bring the binder Lance had forgotten in class to him after school. Nothing big. But here he was, back pressed against the gym lockers as Lance lazily traced his finger-tips over his clavicle, cupping his jaw, tracing his lips with a thumb.

 

Keith parted his lips as Lance leaned in, his other hand braced against the lockers above them with a knee slowly pressing in. Keith hesitantly licked the thumb still tracing his lips and watched as Lance focused his eyes, his knee finally brushing against Keith’s groin. He closed his eyes at the pleasure of it. 

 

When he opened them, Lance was still there, biting his lip. Keith wanted those lips - wanted them everywhere, then and there. He was so tired of this ...foreplay. He reached a hand out to grasp his neck, but Lance pulled away. Not far, just enough for Keith to get the hint and drop his hand. And pout. _God fucking dammit._

 

“I have something for you.” Minty breath brushed across his face because _of course,_ Lance was the kind of person to have gum on him for something like this. Keith raised an eyebrow and _‘hmmed.’_ He hoped it was a fucking blow job. 

 

It was not a blow job. In fact, it was Lance’s letterman jacket he got earlier this year for being on the track team. Keith stared at the heavy blue jacket Lance had practically worn every day since he got it, the name “McClain” printed in big, bold letters on the back. Lance held it open, so Keith stepped in and fitted his arms through the holes while Lance lifted it up.  

 

Lance pressed against his backside, the obvious erection making Keith beyond giddy, so he pressed back ever so slightly, teasing. He could play, too. His reward was Lance breathing through his teeth in his ear and a hand cupping the front of his neck while the other hand fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt. 

 

“My colors look good on you, Kogane.” Lance’s voice was raspy, sending shivers down his spine. Keith was _gone_ for this boy.  

 

He rested his back against Lance, turned his face inward to that warm neck to nose at it. “That’s not my name,” he breathed. 

 

That warm hand resting on his stomach slid lower, fingers dipping below the hem of his pants. “Oh? It isn’t?” Fingers crept lower, curling in the coarse hair, curling out; that beautiful, tan face mere inches from his. Keith was in absolute heaven. 

 

“Nope.” He popped his “p” and pushed his hips back some more. Lance pressed harder. 

 

“Then what is it - tell me, Keith.” Their lips almost touched. Almost. _Almost, please!_

 

“It says it right here on the jacket - it’s McCl- _ainnn!_ ” Before Keith could finish his silly joke, Lance had gripped Keith’s cock firmly in hand, causing him to raise up to his tip-toes and arch his back, his neck. All the fun stuff he wanted to do with Lance, but in bed. There was a wet feeling on his neck and when he opened his eyes, he saw Lance sucking at his skin and Keith whimpered. 

 

Just as Keith’s raising his hands to finally touch, Lance pulls away. Takes a step back. Licks his lips. “I’ve got to get back to practice, but I'll see you tomorrow.” 

 

Keith is gifted, graced, really, with the quickest of glimpses at Lance’s groin - because fuck him he apparently has no shame anymore - and he fucking outright whines. Like a dog salivating over a bone that’s being taken away. And really, isn’t that what’s happening here?

 

Lance just cups himself, smooches in Keith’s general direction and walks away. And Keith? Keith fucking collapses on the benches in the locker room. Hangs his head in his head. Runs a hand through his hair. Then bolts to the bathroom to jack off. 

 

\---

 

In some weird way, Keith expected Lance to start calling him pet names like all the other couples do (but they weren’t even dating, were they?) but he didn’t. He also expected an assortment of curious glances and questions from various people - well, he got plenty of the first from almost every girl he passed, the only ones to really ask anything were their friends. All Keith did was shrug it off with a lame excuse of “I was cold and he had a jacket.” How was he supposed to tell them Lance was just perverted (fuck yeah!) and wanted to see Keith in his clothes? Shiro gave him odd looks but would then chuckle about “stupid teenage hormones.” Keith would stare and tell him to get back to teaching, but silently agree. 

 

The touching escalated again. Keith thought he would be turned off from all the public touching, but he found it to be the complete opposite. Found that he loved the thrill of almost being caught, knowing there were others in the room and if they looked at _just_ the right angle, they would be able to see everything. He liked knowing that of all the other, prettier people Lance could have felt up in front of people, he chose Keith to do it too. It fed his ego. And his cock. 

 

In between classes, Lance was now free to touch as he pleased when there were no teachers around. It was wonderful, really. Lance would stand next to him at his locker, tracing his neck and collarbone with just a fingertip. Keith's favorite time was when they were just lounging against the lockers, waiting on their friends with Lance touching the same spots as usual (it seemed to be a favorite of his to fondle.) Just a casual touch, then suddenly Lance was gripping Keith’s cock in hand as he pressed against him, that warm mouth seeking the bare skin of Keith’s neck to suck and nip at. Keith was on his tiptoes with his head tilted and a hand in smooth, brown hair a second later, the passing students the least of his worries. 

 

The bell interrupted them, but Keith didn’t mind, his eyes glazed over as he walked to class. 

 

\----

 

There was a football game that Friday - a home game. So, they went to cheer Hunk on because he was a linebacker or quarterback or something. Keith couldn’t remember shit right now because Lance had him pressed against the wall behind the bleachers and his hot, wet, fucking downright _sinful_ mouth was sucking at Keith’s cock like it was his damn job. Honestly, Lance had no business moaning around him like that or taking him that deep or...or...or sticking his hand down his own pants like that! Holy shit! Fu _ck! Fuckfuckfuck!_

 

“ _Fuh...huh, hah_ , …. _ohhhhh-oh, oh god_!” Keith grabbed the back of Lance’s head with both hands and buried Lance’s nose against his pubic bone - flat out humping that wet heat as Lance swallowed everything Keith gave him. Lance hummed and Keith could vaguely make out Lance's right arm moving faster. 

 

Still riding that high, Keith looked down into those blue eyes and his mouth spilled; “So good, Lance.” He gripped Lance’s hair again, pressed against his nose harder, even though Keith already came. Lance continued the motions of sucking and swallowing, spit dripping down his chin. “You’re so damn good, Lance; like you belong on your knees.”

 

Keith watched as the hand sped up and Lance whined. A beg. “But only for me. I like what we do.” There was a whimper. “Fucking love the way you grope me, Lance.” Lance’s hips jerked and Keith pumped his hips once at the sight, felt Lance swallow around him again. Saw his eyes shut tight and a blush creep on his face. 

 

“Makes me feel like you own me. Making sure everyone knows it.” The hand that had been gripping his backside squeezed, the nails making small divots, as Lance made a mess over his fingers. Keith petted his head, cock still stuffed in that warm mouth. He hummed low in the back of his throat, cupped the back of Lance’s head, gripping the little hairs there.

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, he pulled Lance off and burned the resulting image in front of him into his memory: Lance, spread out on his knees with his messy cock still in his hand, cheeks flushed from their recent endeavor, and spit still sliding down his chin with his mouth hanging open. The very picture of debauchery. 

 

Keith wiped the corner of Lance's lips with a thumb. “Good thing I want to be yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned up a lot of stuff, added some small things. 
> 
> more active (with a heavy dose of nsfw on twitter) @onegingerkid 
> 
> find me on tumblr @ishouldbedoingmyhomework


End file.
